In some internal combustion engines, an engine control system can deactivate cylinders when engine loads are low. This process is generally referred to as variable displacement, or displacement on demand (DOD). For example, an eight-cylinder engine with DOD can be operated using four cylinders to improve fuel economy by reducing pumping losses. Operation using all of the engine cylinders is referred to as an activated mode. A deactivated mode refers to operation using fewer than all of the cylinders of the engine (i.e., one or more cylinders are not active).
While a vehicle engine is operating in a deactivated mode, the engine speeds and loads can give rise to vibrations different from those occurring in the vehicle while the engine is operating on all cylinders. It is always desirable to provide operating conditions for a vehicle that minimize noise and/or vibration that might be considered unpleasant by a driver of the vehicle. Materials and/or systems can be used to contain vibration and/or control noise in vehicle engine and/or powertrain components, but these materials and/or systems are costly and are typically controlled externally from the affected components.